


One Ugly Sweater

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier- Fandom, youtube- fandom
Genre: 25 days of Septiplier, Christmas, Christmas Sweaters, Cute, M/M, Ugly Chirstmas Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ugly Christmas Sweaters</p><p>Summary: Jack/Sean finds himself unable to go back to sleep and decides to video call his good friend, Mark. Though he really should have checked the shirt he had randomly grabbed out of his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some Language (what were you guys expecting though XD. I thought there would actually more than there is XD)
> 
> Author's Note: I apologize first off if the dialogue seems strange on Jack's part because I was trying to write an Irish accent which I have never done before. Also I chose to refer to him as Sean instead of Jack like most fanfictions do because since this is from his point of view, it seemed right. Enjoy my first Septiplier story!

//x//

When Sean woke up, it was still quite dark both inside and outside his bedroom. Not the best time to be awake so the Irishman groaned lowly and rolled over, pulling his thick comforter over his head in an attempt to not only heat his icy ears but also to loll him back into a deep restful sleep.

However after laying awake for half an hour, he had to accept that he was not getting anymore sleep that night. Sean rolled over to peer, blinkingly, at his clock. Six thirty in the fucking morning. With a sigh, Sean picked himself out of bed, intent on fixing himself something to drink.

As soon as his bare feet alighted on the chilled hardwood floor and his bare chest was exposed to the freezing air, he shivered violently and wondered why he had thought it was a good idea to go to bed shirtless when it was snowing outside. The man shook his head as he padded over to his closet and pulled on the first long sleeve he grabbed without barely glancing at it. Sean then went to fix himself a mug of hot chocolate before settling down in front of his computer. He could record a video but he couldn't ink of a game to play at that moment and he was still shrugging off the leftover sleep. He wasn't sure if any of his friends were awake since most of them lived in the U.S. but he could still try.

His first thought was to try Mark since the man usually answered his Skype calls no matter the hour. Sean wasn't exactly sure what time it would be there, being bad at math, but he pulled up his Skype anyway. He ran a hand through the green chunk of his hair as he clicked on the call button and  waited to see if the American would answer.

Mark answered pretty quickly enough but it was obvious Sean had woke the other man up. He looked so wrecked with his pink hair fanning out from his head as though defying gravity, the drowsy look on his face, the lack of glasses, and the fact he was shirtless.

"Top o' the mornin' ta ya Mark," Sean said with a playful grin as he set down the mug of chocolate next to his keyboard.

"Hey Jack. Why are you calling so late,"Mark yawned as settled into his chair and attempted to fix the cotton candy colored mess on his head.

"Nothin' really. I just couldn't fookin sleep. Figured ya would talk."

Mark leaned towards the screen and squinted, a confused look forming on his face. "What are you wearing?!"

"Clothes Mark," The Irishman said as he peered down at his own body. When he say why Mark was talking about, he burst out laughing. He had grabbed an old green Christmas sweater that had a big tree on it with spherical beads sewn into it as the trees decorations and fairy lights stitched all they way from the tree down the sleeves.

"That is one ugly sweater,"Mark's deep and sleep rough voice said as Sean looked back to the screen.

"Maybe but I doubt that ya don't have at least one," Sean retorted as he picked up his mug and took a drink of warm chocolate, the liquid warming his insides pleasantly.

"Mine is so bad that it could beat yours in an ugly sweater competition."

"Is that so? Let's see it."

Mark disappears off screen and reappeared a few minutes later wearing a bright red sweater with a felt Santa sewn onto the front and there was even a puffball stitched on the end of Santa's cap and a few felt presents sewn in too.

Sean couldn't help laughing. It was horrible but on Mark it was almost cute and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Yer adorable," he choked out the words as his laughter wound down. When he finally looked back at the screen, he noticed a pretty pink blush spreading across Mark's cheeks, which just made the image all that much cuter.

"My sweater is uglier than yers," Sean said as Mark shook his head.

"Nah uhh! Mine is ten times as worse," The other man said, adopting a childish tone.

"How 'bout we get ta fans to settle this?"

"Fine! Get out your phone!" 

Both to them took a picture of themselves and the other man before posting the pictures in every social media they could think of, asking opinions.

"Why don't we make this more interesting, Jack? The person who loses, the one who has the least ugly sweater, has to wear the sweater in their next video."

"Yer on!"

The two stayed talking for the next few hours about nothing important until about nine when they took a look at the results. Well after that pictures swirled around the internet of the YouTuber Markiplier and his red Santa sweater.

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a lot longer than I expected XD but here it is. My first Septiplier fan fiction! I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is Sleigh Rides yay!


End file.
